Girl Meets Ski Lodge Spec Scene
by bmwwritinggmw
Summary: Two scenes in practice for my Girl Meets World spec script in which I write how I felt Ski Lodge should unfold. Mainly to get a good grasp on writing for each of the different characters.


**Ski Lodge Game Night Scene**

 _ **: Pan In, night time at Ski Lodge. Core 6 sitting around the fire, theme instrumental music playing, fades out, zoom in on kids:**_

 _ **: Lucas and Zay on couch, Maya on chair stage left, Smackle and Farkle on couch stage right, Riley on floor center stage by coffee table:**_

 **Smackle** : How about we engage in some young adult recreational activity. : _Winks awkwardly:_

 _: Everyone looks at Smackle funny, questionably:_

 **Smackle** : Let's play a game?

 **Everyone** : Ohhhh.

 **Riley** _(hesitatingly)_ : Maybe we shouldn't…

 **Lucas** _(sarcastically)_ : Yeah, cause that always goes **so** well.

 **Zay** : I think it would be a great time.

 _: Everyone stares at Zay:_

 **Zay** : What? Did I miss something?

 **Maya** : Nah, he's right! C'mon Huckleberry, whaddya so afraid of?

 _: Maya leans forward as she asks, raises eyebrows:_

 **Lucas** : Nothing. I'm afraid of nothing. _: Throw's hands up in the air:_

 _:Maya smirks mischievously, satisfied_

 **Farkle** : What game should we play?

 **Corey** _(not on screen):_ NO TWISTER!

 **Maya** : Ok…How about…" Truth or Dare"!

 **Lucas** _(exasperated)_ : Oh. Great!

 **Smackle** : Maya I have never played this game. _(speech quickens)_ How does it work? What are the rules? Is there a manual? How do we keep score? I WILL BEAT ALL OF YOU! : _Shoot's arm's up:_

 **Maya** : Nobody wins.

 **Smackle** _(in disbelief):_ NOBODY WINS?!

 **Maya** _(chuckling)_ : No Smackle, nobody wins. And no manual or game pieces either. Ya just ask someone to pick truth or dare and if they pick dare, you make them do something crazy or funny. If they pick truth... _(sits back in chair)_ , well, then you gotta ask them a personal question about themselves.: _Pause:_ It's a real juicy game.

 **Lucas** : It's a real bad idea.

 **Zay** : Well it sounds like a good one to me! _:rubs hands together:_ So, who goes first?

 **Smackle** _(hurriedly):_ ME! _:arm shoots up again:_

 **Riley** _(chuckling):_ Okayyy Smackle, truth or dare?

 **Smackle** : I want to ask the questions!

 **Riley** : But Smackle you just said you wanted to go first?

 **Smackle** _(interrupts, stands up and points at Riley):_ LET ME ASK THE QUESTIONS BUBBLES! _:Compiles herself, sits back down, smooth's dress, slowly turns towards Riley:_ Riley, truth or dare?

 **Riley** _(laughs):_ Okay, uhm, truth, I guess?: _Smiles and shrugs:_

 **Maya** : Aww, ya wussy!

 **Riley** _(half laughing)_ : Maya!

 **Maya:** What? Just sayin… : _Sits back in chair, half eye roll, pretends to file nails, crosses legs:_

 **Smackle** : Okay Riley. Who was your first kiss?

 _:Everyone stares at Smackle:_

 **Smackle** : What, did I say something?

 **Riley** : No, it's just…

 **Smackle** : The questions are meant to be personal, am I correct? And a first kiss is a very personal moment in a female's life. It is very intimate. It is a milestone. Some have concluded that a young person's first kiss will ultimately determine the way they will-

 **Riley** _(Half jumps up from the floor)_ : Lucas! My first kiss was Lucas. On the subway. After our first date. _:Smiles at Lucas, sits back down:_ Hi.

 **Lucas:** Smiles _back:_ Hey…

 **Maya** : Uh, Riles?

 **Riley** : Peaches? _:Still staring at Lucas smiling::_

 **Maya** : Technically Lucas wasn't your first kiss.

 _:Farkle coughs loud and awkwardly:_

 **Smackle (** _Places hand on Farkle's shoulder):_ Are you Okay, Darling?

 **Farkle** _(Through teeth, staring at Maya):_ Fine.

 **Riley** _(Also staring at Maya with concern)_ : Maya.

 **Maya** : What? I'm just sayin, we were all there, and technically Lucas wasn't your first kiss. Technicallyyyyy your first kiss was-

 **Riley** _(With urgency)_ : MAYA!

 **Maya** : …Farkle. Your first kiss was with Farkle, remember?: _Chuckles to herself, almost talking to herself, remembering:_ You lied about him being good in that dumb play, even though he completely ruined it _(Turns to Farkle)_ -No offense Farkle- And he got all Farkley over you being all "sunshine and rainbows'. He was soooo excited you got him to try a new thing, even though he was toootally terrible at it. So he kissed you. On your face _. :Interrupting herself:_ Well, I guess it was kind of on your chin. But it still counts! Did ya **really** think I'd let you forget about that, honey? _:(Maya makes smirky fishy kiss face at Riley)_

 _: Smackle, no longer smiling or excited, stares at Farkle perplexed:_

 **Smackle** : Farkle, is this correct?

 **Farkle** ( _scrambling/rambling on):_ Well, if we are going by the technicality of it all, deductively reasoning if it really occurred and deciphering the fact of if our faces actually touched then I guess yes My Lov-e-sis, it happened. But when you really chronologically break it down to the propensity of-

 **Zay** : Oh man, this is **so** much better than I thought it was gonna be.

 **Lucas** : Did I not just say we shouldn't play games together?

 **Smackle** : Farkle I know I am not very physically affectionate with you when we are together but I have always imagined our first kisses were to be with one another. Now I am coming to find out that you have shared a kiss with another woman?! How could you have not told me of this? How could you lie?

 **Farkle** _(sounding desperate)_ : As I said, technically we kissed, but-

 **Riley** _(Looking horrified/frantic):_ Smackle, it was a long time ago and Farkle was just really grateful I gave him some confidence, you know? it was no big deal, I promise. It meant nothing.

 **Farkle** : Nothin!

 **Smackle** : Farkle, do **I** not make you feel confident?

 **Zay** : Oh I see where this is going.

 **Farkle** _(softly/hesitatingly_ ): Well if we are being truthful, sometimes it is hard to feel confident around you, My Dearest, we both know your level of IQ surpasses mine.

 **Smackle** : I told you I regarded us as equals.

 **Farkle** _(softly, tenderly):_ Yes. But that doesn't mean that I do.

 _:Paused awkward moment, everyone still, Farkle staring at Smackle:_

 **Riley** _(Breaking silence awkwardly, too loudly, grandiosely):_ Well the important thing is it didn't mean a **thing** to either of us. I mean I barely even remember it.

 **Farkle** _(slightly annoyed):_ Yea, right. You said that already. It meant nothing. To either of us.

 **Lucas** : Why do I suddenly feel really uncomfortable?

 **Zay** : Cause they keep sayin it meant nothing, but that's makin it look a lot like it meant something.

 _:Lucas smacks Zay:_

 **Zay** : Man I told you! STOP doin' that!

 **Maya** : Maybe we should change games.

 **Zay** (pointing and waving finger at Maya): Yeah, this is your fault.

 _: Lucas smacks Zay again:_

 **Zay** : DUDE!

 **Farkle** ( _getting more extremely agitated)_ : Guys, no need to feel uncomfortable. Like we said, it was nothing. Right Riley? It meant _absolutely nothing_? _: Stares hard at Riley, dead serious, does not break gaze:_

 **Riley** _(Flippantly, obnoxiously, but also increasingly agitated)_ : Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Squat!

 _:Farkle and Riley keep steady gaze:_

 _:Long, silent, awkward pause:_

 **Lucas** : Guys? What's going on here…

 **Farkle and Riley unanimously** _(yell):_ NOTHING!

 **Riley** : Fineh! _:Sticks out tongue:_

 **Farkle** : Fineh!

 **Maya** : Hey guys, hate to break this up but, where'd Smackle go?

 _:Everyone looks around, Smackle has excited stage:_

 **Zay** : Well…this does not bode well.

 **Farkle** : No. No it doesn't.

 _:Farkle stands up, one quick glance at Riley, audience view ONLY, Farkle runs off stage after Smackle:_

 _:Riley watches him run off, concerned:_

 _:Everyone else looks at each other, concerned and confused:_

 **Zay** _(Breaking silence):_ So ...I guess _that's_ why we don't play games in this group of friends. Good. To. Know.

 **Lucas** _(Concerned_ ): Riley? What just happened?

 **Riley** _(Somewhat unconvincingly, way too softly, avoiding Lucas' gaze):_ We told you, nothing…

 **Lucas** _(frustrated)_ : Right. Nothing.

 _:Lucas exits stage:_

 **Zay** : I'm, gonna go….Yea, I'll be back

 _:Zay runs off and exits stage after Lucas:_

 _:Maya looks at Riley, guilty/remorseful/concerned:_

 _:Riley looks back at Maya, audience unable to decipher her stare:_

 _ **:Pan out, somber music:**_

 **Ski Lodge Porch Scene**

 _ **:Porch scene, fade in, Farkle on outside swing bench stage right:**_

 _ ****_ _:Farkle swinging back and forth on bench looking down:_

 _ **:Enter Riley from stage right, hot tea in hand:**_

 _:Farkle looks up, half smile, gazes back at the ground:_

 _:Riley half smile back:_

 **Farkle:** I couldn't find her anywhere.

 **Riley:** Here, it's freezing outside, I figured you could use this.

 _:Riley hands Farkle tea:_

 **Farkle:** Thanks.

 **Riley:** This seat taken?

 **Farkle:** All yours.

 _:Riley sits on bench next to Farkle:_

 _:The two swing back and forth for a moment in silence:_

 **Farkle** _(looking at Riley, breaking silence):_ You know for my entire life, I have believed that science could justify everything. That no matter what the situation, there is always a rational, systematic explanation. But now, we're growing up and it's like I can't keep up with all these changes. There are all these feelings I can't seem to reason with. No matter how hard I try to solve the equation, I can't come up with a logical explanation for all of it. It's like everything I thought I knew, no longer exists.

 **Riley** _(understandingly):_ I know what you mean. These changes are tough, Farkle. I mean I always thought that life was about becoming a Princess, _(getting more excited)_ and unicorns and rainbows and-

 **Farkle** : You still think that.

 **Riley** _(chuckling, punching him softly):_ Okay, maybe. But I've always had this vision of how things were meant to be. I was supposed to find my prince, my knight in shining armor to ride in on his white horse and come swoop me away. : _Pause:_ It was my own little fairytale. It was supposed to be perfect.

 **Farkle** : Nothing is perfect.

 **Riley** _(sighing):_ I know.

 **Farkle** _(shoulder nudging her):_ …You did get to ride away on a white horse though.

 **Riley** _(smiling/laughing):_ Yes I did! But that's kind of my point.

 **Farkle** ( _perplexed);_ What do you mean?

 **Riley** : I've always had the same idea of what a perfect relationship was supposed to be like, ever since I will little. That's what having Corey and Topanga as your parent's will to do you, I guess. And now all those fantasies I used to have growing up are actually happening for me and I'm supposed to feel happy about it. Like it's just supposed to be simple and easy and I'm supposed to be happy. But it's not simple at all, Farkle. _(Exasperated)_ It's actually really, really complicated. It still just feels like…like…

 **Farkle** : Like something's missing?

 **Riley** _(Ponders on this for a minute, somberly replies):_ Yea, maybe that.

 **Farkle** _(Nodding):._ I think about Isadora Smackle and how wonderful, beautiful and brilliant she is. On paper she is my perfect counterpart, she should be everything I need in order to feel fulfilled with someone.

 **Riley** : But you don't?

 **Farkle** : It's like I said. All calculations point to her being my perfect match. But there is a mystery variable I can't seem to account for with all of this. And it's throwing everything off.

 _:long pause:_

 **Riley** ( _softly):_ Love.

 **Farkle** : Huh?

 **Riley** : The variable. The thing you can't account for, Farkle. It's love. It can't be defined by science. I think it just happens. We can't pick and choose who we fall in love with, no matter what they look like on paper.

 **Farkle** : Or how many white horses they ride in on?

 **Riley** : Yeah…Or that.

 _:Long pause:_

 _:Riley places her head on Farkles shoulder, they both stare off:_

 **Farkle:** Riley?

 **Riley** : Farkle?

 **Farkle** : I don't have an answer for any of this.

 **Riley** : I never thought I would hear you say that.

 **Farkle** _(chuckles):_ Me neither.

 _:Another pause:_

 **Riley** : Farkle?

 **Farkle** : Riley?

 **Riley** : I'm not sure I wanna be a Princess anymore.

 _: Farkle glances down at Riley on his shoulder, slightly surprised by her words:_

 _:Another pause:_

 **Farkle** : Still Pluto, though?

 _:Farkle holds out pinky finger:_

 **Riley** : Still Pluto.

 _:Riley grabs his pinky with hers, signifying a pinky promise:_

 _ **:Pan back on porch, instrumental somber music cues, fade out to next scene:**_

:


End file.
